


under the lights

by timerise



Series: bokuaka drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, No Beta, We Die Like Men, dance scene, man i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerise/pseuds/timerise
Summary: This takes place after Chapter 11 of "you are a stranger (again)" but can be read out of context.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020282
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	under the lights

The first thing Akaashi noticed was how hot it was. It was cold outside, but it felt like a goddamn sauna in there. The lights were low, loud, pulsing music reverberating through the crowded room. 

Against his better judgement, he felt a little thrill of excitement. He had been here before. Not here exactly, but there was about two weeks straight where Tooru took him to different parties and taught him a  _ number  _ of different things. How to take a shot, how to shake his ass, how to throw it back for a guy without letting him get handsy. 

He always felt ridiculous doing it, but Oikawa assured he was “super sexy”, and the looks he got from others around seemed to confirm it. 

He looked back at Bokuto, who was grinning. His eyes were dark, and Akaashi felt a chill run over his skin. He found drinks for himself and Bokuto within a matter of minutes.   
“Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed. “You-”

“What?” Akaashi asked, amused. He knew what, Bokuto wasn’t expecting him to be so used to alcohol. That couldn’t be helped though, not with Oikawa as his roommate.

“Nothing,” Bokuto laughed, taking a swig from his cup. 

They drank and talked for a bit, letting the booze raise their confidence a bit more. Akaashi wanted to dance with him. He didn’t know if he should feel guilty about it, but after a whole cup down, he didn’t care. His chest was fuzzing nicely, head buzzing. 

“Come with me,” he purred, tugging on Bokuto’s arm. 

Bokuto bit his lip but nodded. “Yeah, yeah.” He set his cup down on a counter. “You wanna dance?” He asked.

Akaashi nodded, already setting off into the crowd with Bokuto trailing behind. He squeezed into a little pocket of space, pressing close to Bokuto as he joined.

The music vibrated through his body, taking control. He was a different person under these lights, surrounded by faceless bodies under the same spell.

Faceless except for Bokuto. They twisted together for a bit, laughing over nothing. Akaashi wound his arms around his neck and tried desperately not to notice the way he could see Bokuto’s chest through his tank top.

“I thought I would have to convince you,” Bokuto murmured, a hand coming to rest at his waist. 

Akaashi shook his head, which turned into swaying his head to the music. “Nah, Tooru worked any inhab-inhibitions out of me.”

The song ended and changed, switching to a Spanish song Akaashi knew. He sent a sly wink up to Bokuto and twisted around, so his back was to Bokuto’s chest.

He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, hands finding his hips. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto breathed. 

Akaashi didn’t reply. One hand came to cover one of Bokuto’s, the other sliding dragging Bokuto’s hand up over his own chest. His hips moved of their own accord, twisting in circles to the music. Bokuto was pressed flush against him from behind, hot breath against his neck. 

_ “Akaashi,”  _ Bokuto repeated. “How- you can dance.”

“I can dance,” Akaashi confirmed. The hands on his hips squeezed lightly.

“Keiji.” 

Akaashi nearly stopped moving. Bokuto purred his name into his ear. God, he was too drunk for this. 

He rolled his body against Bokuto’s, head falling back against his shoulder. “Again,” he asked.

_ “Keiji,”  _ Bokuto whispered, tugging him impossibly closer. 

“Koutarou,” Akaashi breathed, practically begging. For what, he didn’t know. 

They didn’t separate until they left, giggling and falling over each other. Kuroo drove them home, quietly observing their interactions having now seen them for the first time that night.

Neither of them remembered much the next morning. 


End file.
